Vlad se volvió malo
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si Vlad volvio malo? Se Entera De que La Línea Entre El Bien y El mal es tan facilmente oh cruzado... Por favor, lea y revise, el español no es mi primera lengua así que por favor me perdonen por los errores
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo****de****responsabilidad,****no****me****Drácula****propio****joven****o****de****cualquiera****de****los****personajes,****aparte****de****Evelyn****que****nos****encontramos****más****tarde.**

xxx

Vlad se despertó con el sonido de su despertador y no irritante, tal como hacía cada mañana. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse flotando en el aire, que realmente se necesita para dejar de hacer eso. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando recordó el día de hoy era su cumpleaños, el día 16 de su transformación había llegado! Vlad deriva lentamente hacia abajo y aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el suelo, corrió hacia la ventana. Abrió los postigos y se sintió el cálido brillo del sol en su rostro-esta sería probablemente la última vez que sintió el sol en su piel otra vez sin ser reducido a un montón de cenizas.  
>"Vladdy! Muy hijo y heredero! Ven a la vez ", gritó con entusiasmo la cuenta, su voz flotando hacia arriba desde alguna parte de abajo.<br>Vlad se permitió una última mirada al glorioso sol antes de cerrar las persianas y cerrar herméticamente.  
>"Bueno Zoltan, eso es todo. En el momento en que he estado temiendo toda mi vida por fin ha llegado. ", Dijo Vlad a su peluche perro del infierno<br>"Adiós maestro Vlad. Te veré después de su transformación, si sobrevives. ", Respondió el perro del infierno  
>"Zoltan jaja, muy útil, justo lo que necesitaba!" Vlad caminó fuera de su habitación y caminó por las escaleras hasta el comedor, ya que espera que el número estaba de un humor excepcional y, naturalmente, Ingrid estaba buscando especialmente hosco.<br>"Oh, mira, es chico respiro! Finalmente decidió subir lo que veo. ", Dijo Ingrid rencor  
>"Vladdy mi chico! Feliz cumpleaños, ven, siéntate tengo una ... "<br>Dong Dong Dong  
>El conteo fue interrumpido por el castillo de Vlad llamando.<br>"Vladdy, que me llena de orgullo! Nosotros, los hombres de Drácula tienen una excelente reputación en lo que respecta a las transformaciones ", exclamó el conde con entusiasmo.  
>"Buena suerte amante respiro! Vas a ser un wimpire. "Put in Ingrid<br>Las armaduras hizo a un lado lo que permite vlad entrar en la habitación que contiene el espejo de la sangre. Vlad poco a poco entró en la habitación, su corazón latía más rápido cuando oyó el portazo las puertas cerradas detrás de él. Poco a poco se deslizó más y más hasta que se encontró cara a cara con el espejo de sangre. En él vio un reflejo de sí mismo, se veía exactamente como él. La refacción comenzó a hablar  
>"Vladimir Dominus Imperita Electus Drácula estamos destinados a grandes cosas. Usted se convertirá en un asesino frío de corazón, que se darán un festín con la sangre de los inocentes, y nos llevará tipo de vampiros de las sombras y hacerse cargo de todo el mundo. Yo soy tu destino Vlad y no puedes escapar de mí. "Con que su reflexión comenzó a empujar su camino fuera del espejo, riendo con frialdad, ya que empuja a cada parte de su cuerpo fuera del espejo. Vlad comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta, pero su reflexión fue más rápido, que estaba a su lado en un instante.<br>"Yo voy a ganar, yo voy a ganar!", Dijo Vlad con la voz temblorosa un poco, y con el que se apoderó de su reflexión que de la mano. Vlad gritó de dolor, se sentía como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego a él dentro y por fuera. Sintió que su reflexión lentamente se funden en él, sus colmillos comenzaron a descender y se sentía mal. Vlad luchado para combatir el mal a él ya tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero era difícil. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, vlad finalmente ganó-su cuerpo estaba bajo su control ahora, pero el esfuerzo de luchar contra su lado malvado le ha escurrido, Vlad sentía el cuarto girar a todo delante de sus ojos, la cabeza le latía con fuerza, se sentía débil y inestable. Fue entonces cuando Vlad se derrumbó.  
><strong>Este<strong>**es****mi****primer****fanfic****así****que****plz****r****&****r.****el****capítulo****2****se****debe****subir****en****los****próximos****días.****lo****siento****si****esto****tiene****un****montón****de****errores****en****él****,****pero****el****español****no****es****mi****lengua****materna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo****de****responsabilidad****en****el****capítulo****1.****Lo****siento****si****es****un****poco****de****prisa****como****el****equipo****eliminado****el****archivo****y****la****s****he****tenido****que****escribir****de****nuevo****de****la****memoria.**

Urrggh! La cabeza de Vlad daño taaan malo, que tenía tanta hambre que era difícil pensar en otra cosa. Parpadeó abrir los ojos y miró a su alrededor, todo parecía normal. Oyó voces que más y más hacia la sala que estaba mintiendo, él saltó al igual que las puertas se abrieron, por fin lo dejar fuera de la habitación temido.

Ingrid P.O.V

Su mocoso de un hermano habían sido las edades! Ella no podía esperar hasta que salía, si salió, porque entonces la cuenta puede despejar y volver a la cripta a dormir, ella estaba enferma de la cuenta de dejar comentarios acerca de cuán grande es su precioso Vlad poco iba a ser cuando obtuvo sus plenos poderes y se convirtió en Gran Vampire High Era un amante respiro! ¿Cómo podría un amante respiro como él convertirse en un asesino frío de corazón?  
>No, estaba segura de que no, que iba a ser un ... ¿qué se le llame de nuevo? Iba o ser un wimpire! Su rostro se suavizó por un momento al recordar su cara bonita, la forma en que se echó a reír, la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos ... no! Ella estaba mal, ella era un vampiro y los vampiros no tienen sentimientos!<br>"¡Ajá! Vladdy lo ha hecho! "Interrumpió el conteo de sus pensamientos  
>Ingrid levantó la vista del ejemplar de la revista FANG justo a tiempo para ver el por lo general todavía armaduras eliminar la barrera que ellos hicieron con sus espadas. No, su hermano pequeño cobarde no podría haberlo hecho, había estado tan seguro de que habría muerto.<br>"Urggh! ¿Por qué no podía haber muerto, entonces yo sería el heredero del título de Drácula! "Ella escupe las palabras en el cuarto oscuro con la ira.  
>"No, no! Le habría dado el título a Wolfie! "Que contar puesto en con una sonrisa leve en su rostro jugando<br>"Usted se lo habría dado a un hombre lobo antes que yo!" Ella era furiosa  
>"Técnicamente es la mitad de Wolfie medio vampiro hombre lobo." Vino una voz desde el interior del cuarto oscuro<br>"Has sobrevivido.", Dijo ella con suavidad  
>"Por supuesto que he sobrevivido! Yo soy el elegido, el vampiro más poderoso que existe. ", Respondió él con un aire de nueva autoridad en su voz<br>"Cualquiera que sea niño respiro." Ingrid odio por su hermano había regresado, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte que antes.

Vlad P.O.V

El recuento más rápidamente se dirigió a la cripta de los primeros signos de la luz del sol apareció y fue seguido de cerca por Ingrid. Vlad seguido y explorado su nueva habitación, el ataúd fue bastante grande con una gran cantidad de tallas intrincadas en, vlad chasqueó los dedos y la tapa abierta que revela que el interior estaba forrado con cara mirando púrpura de seda parecía un poco cómodo, tal vez de ser un vampiro no era 't todo es malo.  
>"Tengo tanta hambre!" Se hizo eco de su voz en las paredes y el trueno golpeó fuera.<br>No podía pensar en nada más que el hambre que le roía de distancia mientras él se metió en su féretro y trató de ir a dormir. Él fue a la deriva lejos listo para entrar en el mundo de los sueños, cuando fue despertado por el sonido de un corazón mojado, latiendo.  
>"M.. M ... maestro Vlad? Su padre me dijo que le demos este<br>Vlad olido la sangre, el olor era delicioso, tan húmedo y sabroso, y lo deseaba tanto.  
>"Le dije que no voy a beber la sangre de la gente!", Gritó<br>"Maestro, dijo que debe! Él dijo que sería bueno para usted. "  
>Vlad abrió el ataúd y se sentó<br>"No me importa!"  
>"Pero dijo que debe, él dijo que yo no estoy para salir hasta que lo hagas!"<br>"Estoy tratando de dormir", gritó vlad, más fuerte de lo que esperaba.  
>"Vladimir! ¿Qué diablos está pasando! Te lo dije, no hay ruido hasta el atardecer! "Sonó la voz del conde de espesor con el sueño. Apareció al lado de féretro de Vlad<br>"Dile a ese apestoso, lleno de pus, gusano de un respiro a perder o te reemplazar la sangre en la botella con la suya propia! Vlad gruñó  
>"Wrenfield! Le dijo que esperara hasta después del atardecer, ahora vaya! "El recuento de ajustar sus puños<br>Ingrid apareció al lado del contador  
>"Lo que está mordiendo el cuello de su amante respiro?" Pretendía Ingrid para inspeccionar las uñas<br>"No hay nada aparte de la falta de sueño y una hermana muy molesto." Vlad replicó  
>"Vladimir, que realmente debería de beber, te sentirás mucho mejor." Dijo el conde con un toque de preocupación en su voz<br>"No voy a beber y se acabó!", Dijo Vlad, su voz llena de autoridad  
>"Bien, entonces se muere de hambre!" Con que el recuento salió de la habitación dejando a Ingrid y vlad solos.<br>"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?", Preguntó airadamente vlad  
>"Realmente debe beber Vladdy algo." Su voz estaba llena de preocupación falso "tal vez ese niño branaugh finalmente podría resultar muy útil!" Una sonrisa extendió en su rostro.<br>"Comer el ajo", gruñó y chasqueó los dedos, cerrar la tapa de su ataúd "salir ahora!"  
>Deseó haber tenido Wrenfield arriba en esa botella de sangre, que realmente podía hacer algo para saciar esta hambre horrendo que parecía venir de todas partes de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño<p>

Cuando Vlad se despertó era de noche y, a juzgar por el ruido proveniente de la planta baja y el recuento de Ingrid ya estaban arriba y conseguir listo para cazar.  
>Él estaba jadeando por la sangre, él tenía tanta hambre, pero él no quería matar a cualquier cosa!<br>Él se estaba convirtiendo en un prisionero de su propio cuerpo, su cuerpo era sangre el deseo, que parecía estar diciéndole a cazar, matar, beber! Vaya, la prisa, la necesidad de sangre ahora! Pero su mente le decía que no.  
>Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, mucho después de la cuenta e Ingrid había dejado vlad cedió a su cuerpo, después de todo, una o dos ovejas que no haría daño a nadie y estaba en agonía.<br>Vlad abrió su ventana y se transforma en un murciélago, volando por la ventana abierta en el aire de la noche. Fue una sensación maravillosa, Vlad sentía tan libre como él se disparó en los pueblos y ciudades hasta que vio a su presa.  
>Al principio, iba a buscar un par de ovejas, que no sería tan malo, la gente mata a los animales todo el tiempo! Aterrizó sobre un pie de distancia de su primera víctima, una oveja más gorda busca que parecía que tenían una gran cantidad de sangre cuando otro olor (un olor mucho más atractivo) deriva de sus narices.<br>Rápidamente se encuentra la fuente del olor, un hombre no mayor de treinta estaba caminando a lo largo del antiguo camino empedrado a gritar a alguien. Instintos Vlad el vampiro se apoderó de su cuerpo ya débil lo que le obligó a moverse hacia su presa, Vlad golpeó el hombro del hombre n  
>"¿Te has perdido?", Preguntó, su voz suave mortal<br>"No, sólo estoy buscando a mi perro ..." la voz del hombre se perdió en la oscuridad mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Vlad  
>"No me resisten" al mando de Vlad, hipnotizando a su víctima<p>

Colmillos de Vlad descendió al tiempo que abría la boca sobre el cuello del hombre, le mordió con firmeza sentir sus colmillos cortados fácilmente a través de la piel. La sangre le llenó la boca como Vlad aspira con avidez a su víctima, que era de ensueño, la sangre se sentía tan cálido como se deslizó por su garganta, tan rica y picante. Muy pronto el cuerpo se seca y por un momento Vlad estaba disgustado exactamente lo rápido que había agotado el cadáver. Arrastró el cuerpo del hombre muerto para el bosque y le prendió fuego con un simple clic de sus dedos. Vlad transformado en un murciélago, una vez más y voló de regreso al castillo, su energía renovada por la sangre y por primera vez en su vida, Vlad se sentía muy bien de ser un vampiro.  
>Mientras se acercaba a la ventana que había dejado de se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada herméticamente cerradas-Wrenfield probablemente lo cerró antes de que el recuento de lo visto, la cuenta arrojaba un berrinche si veía una ventana abierta muy cerca de la salida del sol. Caramba! Que iba tener que pasar por la puerta principal y luego todo el mundo vería que había estado fuera.<br>Vlad se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a empujar, cuando de repente fue lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza de las puertas se abrieron.  
>"Vladimir, entrar ahora!" A su padre entre dientes "Es casi la salida del sol!"<br>"Relajarse papá, estoy bien!", Respondió con calma Vlad  
>El recuento de olfateó cierta desconfianza en el cuello de Vlad. Si el corazón de Vlad seguía latiendo, entonces habría tenido un ataque al corazón! Había perdido todas las gotas de sangre? Si el recuento se enteró de que había matado a un respirador que se pondría furioso! El conde había visto obligado a abstenerse de sangre humana y, en su opinión, si tuviera que también lo hicieron todos los demás.<br>"¿Ocurre algo?" Vlad intentó fingir inocencia  
>"Pensé que podía oler la sangre ... la sangre respiro"<br>"¡Qué! Tú sabes que yo nunca mataría a un ser humano "por un momento Vlad estaba seguro de que su padre había visto a través de sus mentiras.  
>"Sí, Vlad es demasiado wimpire para matar a un respiro!" Ingrid poner en<br>"Si usted piensa que soy un cobarde, entonces, obviamente, no me conocen." Tenía voz de Vlad una clara ventaja a oscuras.  
>"Muy divertido, no se podía matar a un respirador si su vida dependiera de ello!"<br>"Get apostado Ingrid!" Vlad irrumpieron fuera del pasillo y bajó a la cripta.  
>Cuando llegó allí se encontró con que su viejo tronco había sido trasladado allí también, junto con algunas otras cosas que vagamente reconocido como suyo. Vlad abrió su baúl y vio vieja capa de Robin que sobresale de la parte superior, fue vencido por el remordimiento. ¿Qué había convertido? Él era el mismo chico que, a principios de unos pocos días había jurado que no iba a matar a un único ser viviente, ni siquiera una oveja, pero sin embargo, allí estaba él, prósperos de la sangre de respiradores.<br>Vlad cerró el maletero y se metió en su ataúd, mañana voy a ir a ver un cierto amigo mío decidió, por la noche, por supuesto, y no quería morderlo porque se alimentan de antemano, Vlad pensó para sí mismo y trató desesperadamente para tranquilizar a sí mismo. Con eso, vlad deriva apagado en el mundo de los sueños con su hambre completamente satisfecho, por el momento, de todos modos.

**Este****es****un****poco****más****largo****que****el****anterior,****así****que****espero****que****no****he****zumbaban****demasiado.****  
><strong>**Como****de****costumbre,****por****favor,****R****&****R****críticas****constructivas****son****bienvenidas.****El****siguiente****capítulo****se****debe****en****los****próximos****días****y****agradecería****alguna****idea****de****por****donde****debe****tomarlo.****Tengo****algunas****ideas****pero****no****estoy****seguro****de****si****hacer****o****no.****  
><strong>**Esperamos****que****te****haya****gustado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo****siento,****este****capítulo****es****un****poco****por****todo****el****lugar,****pero****he****descubierto****una****trama****bien,****así****que****estoy****tratando****de****conseguir****que****enlace****pulg****También****quería****una****oportunidad****para****mostrar****los****eventos****a****través****del****punto****de****Ingrid****de****vista****como****yo****tienen****una****idea****clara****de****lo****que****Yo****quería****que****ella****se****sienta.****  
><strong>**Disfrutar****  
><strong>**Ps,****empecé****este****capítulo****antes****de****'Blood****ladrón',****pero****yo****sé****que****es****muy****similar****y****yo****no****quería****cambiar****lo****que****ya****había****hecho.**  
><span>Ingrid<span>P.O.V

"Vlad! Muéstrame tu vuelo vertical, otra vez! ¡Por favor! "Flotaba la voz Robin Branaugh depende de la cripta. Desde que su estúpido hermano, respiro amor había ido a tratar de traer a su memoria hacia atrás y por desgracia, había trabajado el muchacho había sido inútil en casi todos los días. Ella se sorprendió de que se las había arreglado para abstenerse de beber su sangre. Se encontró que difícil y que no pasaba cada segundo posible con ventilación pobre. La sangre de animales no sólo sabor repugnante, pero que nunca apaga su sed, al menos no como la sangre de ventilación hace. Todo esto pensando en la sangre se toma de Ingrid sed  
>"Wrenfield!" Chilló<br>"Sí señora. Viniendo amante. "Fue la respuesta llorona  
>"Dame un poco de sangre ahora! Estoy seca! "<br>"Sí señora. Cualquier tipo en particular? "  
>"Errr ... Creo que voy a tener Earl Harrington 45 de la vendimia."<br>"Sí señora. Tengo que advertir que el maestro vlad no será feliz, él es más bien parcial que un particular. "Él rondaba por la puerta de incertidumbre. Él parecía bastante culpable; Era casi como si hubiera dejado escapar algo.  
>Palabras Wrenfield finalmente registrados<br>"¿Acabas de decir Vlad?"  
>"Sí señora, yo creo que lo hice. Usted ve maestro Vlad ha desarrollado un gusto por los grandes condes Inglés. "<br>"Vlad es beber la sangre?" Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Así que por eso fue capaz de controlar sus poderes y se abstenga de beber la sangre de Robin!  
>"¿Todavía quieres Ingrid ama?" Wrenfield preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.<br>"Bueno, por supuesto, yo todavía lo quiero llorona idiota! ¿Crees realmente que mi hermano el wimpire me detiene? "Ingrid revoloteaban a la mesa y cogió un ejemplar de la revista FANG.  
>"Estaré de vuelta en una amante minué".<br>"Es mejor ser" gruñó Ingrid. Wrenfield se apresuró a salir de la puerta murmurando para sí sobre el Maestro vlad no ser feliz. Beber sangre de Vlad de las tiendas del conde? Pero él le dice a todos, incluyendo el recuento que él sólo bebe sangre de soja!  
>"Ese amante furtivo pequeño respiro es beber la sangre!"<br>Ingrid murmuró las palabras en voz alta por error, que sin duda espera que el número de vlad y no lo escuchó con sus oídos de murciélago definido.  
>Cogió latido wrenfield en la habitación de al lado.<br>"WRENFIELD! Date prisa o de lo contrario te hará desear no haber nacido! "Gritó ella, disfrutando de thouraly mal ser.  
>"Coming amante!" Wrenfield de repente apareció en su puerta, con una botella de sangre y una copa de cristal para ponerlo pulg Él le derramó un vaso grande y se lo entregó a ella.<br>"Ahora se pierden! Déjame beber en paz. ", Dijo Ingrid presiente el vaso con avidez, como ella lo levantó hasta sus labios y bebió. El sabor era maravilloso! Desde que su padre había visto obligado a abstenerse de beber sangre humana, que había hecho la bodega del castillo de la sangre fuera de los límites a nadie más que él. Que podrían haber trabajado parte del hecho de que Wrenfield tenía que hacer lo que tanto ella como Vlad decir, así como el recuento., Y, obviamente, vlad ya habían encontrado que esto significa que pueden le fin de conseguir que la sangre.  
>Del mismo modo que drena el último de la sangre desde el cristal y se lamió los labios, la voz de Robin branaugh se levantó de nuevo<br>"Así que puede venir otra vez pronto ¿verdad?"  
>"Errr ... a lo mejor, vamos a tener que ver.", Dijo su hermano<br>"Oh." Robin dijo, Ingrid podía imaginar su cabeza inclinándose en la decepción  
>"Bye robin, mantenerse a salvo."<br>"Bye, supongo." Finalmente ya se iba, y espero que esta vez se iba para siempre.  
>Oyó el golpe puerta cerrada en el aullido del viento que vienen de fuera, ahora podría enfrentarse a vlad! Ella lo pensó por un minuto antes de decidir en contra de ella. El recuento estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano aviso de que su suministro de sangre se estaba poco a poco cada vez más pequeños, después de todo, tres vampiros completamente desarrollado con un gran apetito estaban bebiendo la sangre de una bodega diseñada por uno y cuando lo hizo, que la culpa ir a verla. Wrenfield tendría que decir la verdad si ella le dijo que Vlad y, obviamente, no le había dicho que no dijeran a nadie que Wrenfield había sido capaz de decírselo.<br>Su hermano podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Cuando el recuento se entera de que va a estar furioso, su propio hijo y heredero de robar valiosos de su bodega de sangre! Finalmente Vlad sería en el mal, todo este asunto elegido fue muy aburrido. Vlad era un vampiro completo ahora ya pesar de que no se convierta en vampiro alta grandes hasta los dieciocho años, todavía era muy potente, incluso más que los ancianos y él sólo tenía dieciséis años poco más de dos meses! La vida no era justo!  
>"Ingrid hey, ¿qué te parece tan triste esto?" No me había dado cuenta de que Vlad estaba de pie junto a mi ataúd, apoyándose en ella y me miraba a través de la habitación<br>"Nada", me espetó que revolotean a donde estaba  
>"Algo que, obviamente, mordiendo su cuello. Creo que sé que mi hermana está molesta, yo lo veo bastante a menudo. "Él se burló de nuevo<br>"Oh, jaja, si yo tuviera un corazón que se toca que mi hermano había tanta preocupación por mi bienestar ya perderse!" Yo estaba de mal humor hoy, y que acababa en el lado equivocado de la misma  
>"Touchy no somos."<br>"Pon una participación en ella!" Los truenos eran la cebada audible por encima del ruido del viento fuera.  
>"Mi papá me dijo que te dijera que bajara a la vez. Está de mal humor, alguien ha estado robando su sangre "Él me miró antes de bajar a desaparecer.. Rápidamente le siguieron<p>

Vlad P.O.V

Papá estaba sentado en su trono con una mirada amarga en su rostro, parecía un niño pequeño que le habían dicho que no podían tener algo que realmente quería.  
>"Vladimir! Ingrid! "Gritó él<br>"¿Qué? Me estaba preparando para ir a cazar! "Ingrid se quejó, se veía muy relajado teniendo en cuenta que probablemente tendría la culpa. Una parte de mí se sentía mal por dejarla cargar con la culpa, yo había estado bebiendo de él también. No importa lo mucho que anhelaba sangre, mi lado más humano me dijo que no matan, traté de sangre de los animales, pero era demasiado repugnante. Además, la interacción con respiraderos, especialmente robin-fue muy duro con la sangre de los animales solamente, no satisfacer su sed.  
>"Alguien" El recuento de trueno "ha estado robando mi sangre de mi bodega sangre" Me puso énfasis en la mi palabra.<br>"No me miran", suspiró Ingrid, fingiendo inspeccionar las uñas "Vlad es el que usted debe preguntar"  
>El recuento me miró con asombro<br>"Vladdy, ¿es cierto?"  
>"No, Ingrid es sólo lo que es todo" mentí sin problemas<br>Su cara se le iba "por supuesto que es, Vlad nunca bebería la sangre", dijo, casi para sí mismo  
>"Wrenfield me dijo que eran parciales a los grandes condes Inglés" Ingrid continuó, como si nada hubiera pasado<br>"Me voy, me tengo que ir a hu ..." me cortaron rápidamente "Tengo que ir a los petirrojos" he corregido revoloteando de la habitación y se convierta en un palo antes de que pudiera escuchar sus respuestas, que necesita sangre, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Estar con Robin todo el día era un trabajo sed y si yo no podía beber forman la bodega de sangre, entonces yo tendría que beber directamente de la fuente, por mucho que le desagradaba.

De exploración del paisaje de alguna señal de vida, vi a una chica salir de un restaurante, charlando con entusiasmo en un móvil. Miró alrededor de 15, posiblemente 16 años, me odiaba a tomar la vida de una niña, pero me estaba muriendo de hambre, y cada vez más débil por el momento. Llegué a la vuelta de la esquina y se transforma en su forma humana.  
>Paseando vi que era imposible hermosa, tenía hasta la cintura de chocolate rizos marrones, ojos azules y rosados labios rojos. Se veían tan tiernos, tan precioso y delicado, yo sólo sabía que tenía que estar con ella. Decidí llevarla de vuelta al castillo, Ingrid fue el único que había sentido la necesidad de cambiar un respiro, ella se había enamorado de la voluntad y decidió cambiar. Si alguien podía ayudarle sería Ingrid. No era sólo el pequeño detalle de conseguir a la chica hasta el castillo y para ayudar a Ingrid. Tal vez, si se admite a tomar forma la cuenta en la sangre de la bodega se iba a ablandar un poco y le ayudan. Si eso no siempre podía hipnotizar, a pesar de que odiaba dejar a nadie hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. Sólo sabía que tenía que tener esta chica, que era perfecta. Fue como amor a primera vista! La gente puede reírse de la idea o decir que es sólo una historia tonta, pero para los vampiros no lo es, cuando usted ve a la chica que se destinan a continuación, que es, simplemente haga clic en. Ingrid compañero del alma hubiera sido la voluntad, que estaba destinado para ella. Cuando un vampiro encuentra su compañero (que podría ser un respiro, la mitad vampiro de colmillos o de sangre), entonces su poder es mayor cuando están cerca uno del otro. Los vampiros nunca puede caer en el amor con nadie más; tener mamá y papá, por ejemplo, se trató y trató, pero que nunca funcionó. Mamá estaba en ella por el título de papá y papá estaba en que para las miradas de mamá.<br>En ese momento yo sólo sabía que era ella, ella era mi alma gemela, mi destino, mi destino y yo tenía que estar con ella. La única manera de que iba a suceder es si ella se convierte en un medio como el colmillo se fue. Ese fue el camino a seguir; olvidarse de mi comida, me tendría que robar un riesgo de tiendas de la cuenta y esperar lo mejor. Me acerqué a mi compañero del alma y comenzó a tratar de llevarla hasta el castillo. Tiempo para el encanto de Drácula famoso!  
>"Hola", dije, poniendo una voz suave y sedosa<br>"Hey" Se volvió hacia mí buscando un poco nervioso  
>"¿Cuál es tu nombre precioso?" Crap! Mis habilidades coqueteando realmente se necesita refrescar<br>"Evelyn, ¿Cuál es el tuyo ... guapo?" Ella se rió, el calor corriendo por sus mejillas  
>"Vladimir Dracula", contesté, la elección para darle mi apellido real en lugar del respirador una<br>"Oooh, el gótico, me gusta, Vladimir" Ella rodó la r  
>"¿Quieres venir y vuelta a la mía?" Fue una apuesta, no había sido ni siquiera hablar durante cinco minutos, pero mi estómago se estaba impacientando y el sol casi hasta<br>"Errr, bien. Voy a teléfono para decirle a mi amigo, nos reuníamos unos a otros "Ella dio la vuelta a la esquina, pero todavía podía escuchar con mis oídos de murciélago  
>"No voy a volver esta mañana Kathy, me encontré con este chico muy caliente en la ciudad y él me invitó a su." No pudo ocultar la emoción en su voz<br>"De todos modos, tengo que ir, no quiero hacerle esperar! Bye! "Dijo ella y volvió de vuelta de la esquina  
>"¿Estás listo entonces?", Preguntó<br>"Sí" establece que para subir la colina, de regreso al castillo, esperando y rezando para que Ingrid podría ayudar a

Evelyn P.O.V

Este chico muy caliente Vladimir se me acercó y me pidió que fuera a su casa! ¿No es genial? Revisé mi maquillaje en el espejo de mi pequeño bolsillo para comprobar que no estaba manchado de trabajo que estaba bien. Él me condujo hasta una colina a lo que parece una especie de castillo, medio en ruinas con las malas hierbas brotan por todas partes. Él me llevó a través de las puertas del castillo, así que aquí es donde vive? Es muy gótico, al igual que él y su nombre. Abrió las puertas de madera pesada y se metió en el pasillo con poca luz y la cerró detrás de mí, caminamos por un pasillo de piedra que conduce a una puerta. Vladimir abrió la puerta y me llevó a través, dejando que se balancee cerró detrás de nosotros.  
>"Ingrid", gritó<br>"¡Qué!" Fue la respuesta  
>"Es padre de vuelta todavía?"<br>"¡No! Se fue a Perú en busca de alguien para comer "Ella respondió  
>"Espera, que es un respiro huelo?" De repente apareció a mi lado de la nada<br>"Ingrid! ¡No! "Yo vi un destello de algo blanco y fuerte en su boca  
>Ella redirigido su atención a Vlad<br>"¿Por qué has traído aquí?", Exigió bruscamente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia mí  
>"Ella es mi compañera, yo sé que Ingrid.", Dijo, casi como si estuviera suplicando a su<br>"Sensibleras, ¿por qué vienes a mí?", Exigió de nuevo  
>"Porque necesito su cambio y usted es el único que ha cambiado a nadie en los últimos 100 años! Recuerde lo que sentía cuando era la voluntad ... "Se calló desesperadamente<br>"Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero sólo si le dices a papá que bebió la sangre demasiado, así que yo ", dijo.  
>La sangre, lo que la sangre? Beben sangre! Esto debe ser una especie de broma de mal gusto, y lo que es toda esta tontería sobre el cambio de mí. Yo estaba diciendo a estar un poco asustado aquí!<br>"Deal", dijo Vladimir un poco de mala gana

**Lo****siento,****este****capítulo****tan****largo****y****tardado****tanto****tiempo****en****levantarse.****Mi****lector****de****beta****está****de****vacaciones****así****que****lo****siento****si****hay****algún****error****tipográfico****gramática****/****etc****tonto****errores****...****  
><strong>**Plz****R****&****R****y****diviértete!**


End file.
